In some semiconductor devices, a conductive through substrate via (TSV) is used to provide a conductive connection between two sides of semiconductor substrate. A TSV may be used to electrically couple a ground terminal of a device arranged at a first side of the semiconductor substrate to a ground plane arranged on the opposing side of the semiconductor substrate, for example. A TSV may also be used when stacking devices to electrically couple an upper device of the stack to an underlying device.
Methods for forming improved conductive through substrate vias would be desirable.